Champion Wallace/Emerald
Wallace is the final challenge in the Ever Grande City gauntlet, but only in Emerald. His team is as follows: Level 57 Wailord (Rain Dance/'Water Spout'/'Double-Edge'/'Blizzard'), Level 55 'Tentacruel ('Toxic/'Hydro Pump'/'Sludge Bomb'/'Ice Beam'), Level 56 'Ludicolo ('Giga Drain/'Surf'/'Leech Seed'/'Double Team'), Level 56 'Whiscash ('Earthquake/'Surf'/'Amnesia'/'Hyper Beam'), Level 56 Gyarados (Dragon Dance/'Earthquake'/'Hyper Beam'/'Surf'), Level 58 Milotic (Recover/'Surf'/'Ice Beam'/'Toxic'). Your reward for defeating him is entry into the Hall of Fame and 11,600 Poke Dollars. Tips for Beating Wallace * Use all his weaknesses: You can't win this battle by spamming one type of move; Whiscash brings any attempt at an Electric type sweep to a full stop, and Grass type moves aren't super effective against half his team. You'll need to bring both, plus some additional coverage moves, to beat Wallace. * Get quick KOs where possible: Several Pokemon on Wallace's team have moves that make them more dangerous the longer they're on the field, like Ludicolo's Leech Seed and Double Team, Gyarados's Dragon Dance, and Milotic's Toxic. Further, Wailord's Rain Dance boosts not only its own Water Spout, but the Water moves of all its allies and Ludicolo's Speed (thanks to Swift Swim). It's important to get those Pokemon off the field before they can set up. * Only try tanking with Water types: Several of Wallace's Pokemon have the excellent Water/Ice coverage combo in their movesets; Water types are the only Pokemon that resist both. Therefore, they are far and away the best option for tanking hits against Wallace. This isn't necessarily a one-size-fits-all thing, though, because of coverage moves. Tentacruel wouldn't want to tank against Whiscash or Gyarados, for example. Good Pokemon to Use * Bulky Water types with coverage: '''As mentioned above, Water types are the clear best bet for tanking attacks from Wallace's team. However, they need a coverage move of a type other than Water and Ice to do good damage in return. Tentacruel with Sludge Bomb and Lanturn with Electric STAB are two particularly good examples. Swampert with Earthquake can also do decent offensive work, but it loses its resistance to the Water/Ice coverage combination thanks to its secondary Ground type. * '''Grass types: Their STAB is super effective against half of Wallace's team, and the best among them have a propensity for handing out statuses that can make your life easier (just not against Milotic and its Marvel Scale Ability!). Just be careful of Ice-type coverage when you're going about your business; it might be wise to put Grass-type moves on Pokemon not of the Grass type to get around this problem. * '''Electric types: '''Their STAB is super effective on a majority of Wallace's team, and Magneton in particular has a lot of useful resistances to some of his coverage moves. However, you should be wary of the two Pokemon that carry Earthquake: Whiscash (which you shouldn't fight with an Electric type anyway) and Gyarados (which is now a gamble instead of an easy win). It might be beneficial to use Electric-type coverage moves on non-Electric type Pokemon to get around this problem. Category:Boss Fights Category:Elite Four Category:Hoenn Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:To be reviewed